


Ai's Perfect Day

by theedgeofcreativity



Series: Free! In Polyamory [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's Been A Long Time Since I Came Around, No Sex Finally, So I Give You Ai And Haru, Someone Asked For Ai and Haru, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofcreativity/pseuds/theedgeofcreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou Nitori was going to have a relaxing day at home, alone. Some shopping, watching movies, eating everything; a perfect day.</p><p>Fate didn't like that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai's Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I DISAPPEARED.  
> But it was the Holidays can you blame me? Anyway, here's what someone requested, Ai and Haru! I love this ship honestly and needed some slight angst so, hope you like it!

Ai thought today would be great. She'd taken the day off since most of her students were off on exotic vacations and meetings with the Pope, and she'd wanted to stay home and watch a few rom-coms that only Rin would watch with her otherwise.

But fate, it seemed, had a different plan.

Nagisa was visiting her sisters in Tokyo, and Makoto was out looking for a job; finally putting his teaching degree to use, Ai observed.

The house was blissfully quiet when she woke. Silence in their house was hard to come by, with the usual noise of yelling, music, the television, and just Kou and Nagisa in general drowning out the quiet Ai treasured.

She waltzed into one of the bathrooms, the one closest to the room she and Makoto had slept in the night before. Taking a look in the mirror, she scoffed a bit, looking at her messy lavender locks. As she searched for a comb, someone clearing their throat behind her made her jump and spin.

Sitting in the bathtub, dressed in his usual swimming jammers, was Haruka. Ai clutched her chest and sighed, continuing to fix her hair, turning back to the mirror.

"Haru, you scared the living daylights out of me!" She sighed, finally getting her hair to lay down. As she set down the comb and turned to leave, she saw Haru hold a hand out to her. Smiling, she shook her head and called over her shoulder, "I'll be right back; I'll join you in a second."

Ai returned, dressed in a light blue bikini, her hair tied up in a loose bun. She took Haru's hand and after a few minutes of awkward shuffling, they rested against the back of the tub, Ai against Haru's chest.

"Did you have the day off?" She asked him, feeling muscular arms wrap around her waist. His head dropped to her shoulder and he nodded, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Have you been in here the whole time?" She asked, trying to get something out of her stoic boyfriend. He hummed and nodded again, making Ai sigh heavily.

In high school, back when the eight of them were trying to form this messy relationship, Haru didn't nessacarily trust Ai. He'd believed that Ai was too sweet, too hard working, and that there had to be something that she was plotting. Even now, they're in love, she still can't help but think that Haru still didn't trust her completely.

The room was quiet, with Haru holding her, and Ai deep in thought.

"Haru...you didn't want me as a part of this relationship, did you?"

Eyes widening, Ai slapped a hand over her mouth in horror. Slowly, she felt Haru's head lift from her shoulder.

"What?" He asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

Ai cleared her throat, dropping her hand, "I-I mean, you didn't trust me?"

"Well, I didn't, but that doesn't mean I didn't want you as a part of this." He said, taking her head in his hand and making her face him. "Why would you ask that? I love you."

She sighed, looking away from his blue eyes. "I know, but Haru, you didn't show that you've ever wanted to be around me."

Haru made a noise, making her look up. She saw pain, actual, real life pain in his eyes.

"Ai, do you think I don't want you in this now?" He asked. Ai's silence said quiet enough. "You're fucking kidding me right?"

She flinched, using her hands to shield her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything!"

"Ai. Look at me." She did so, removing manicured hands once more. Haru's gaze was intense on her face as he took her face in both hands. "I love you, understand that? You belong here just as much as Rin, or Nagisa, or Makoto. We wouldn't be the same without you. We love you, and I really, really love you."

Ai was speechless. Tears formed in her eyes at Haru's words. He cared about her, he did, and that's all she needed to hear.

Haru, seeing the glassiness of Ai's eyes, kissed her, feeling tears stream down her face.

Pulling away, he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't cry love, what did I say?"

Ai shook her head, laughing tearfully, "No, no, I'm just happy!"

Haru smiled briefly, kissing her softly. "Thank god."

They stayed in the tub a bit longer, Ai talking to Haru about her jazz tap class, her ballet class and the upcoming recital. He was quiet and calm, letting her talk.

And it made her happy.

Haru refused to leave her side for the rest of the day. He went grocery shopping with her, followed her to go bra shopping, which was slightly awkward when he asked her to "try them on" for him. The blue eyed male followed her to pick up Makoto from his job interview, which, he informed her, went extremely well.

They sat together at dinner, much to Sousuke's dismay. He wanted to hold the small girl, however, Haru pulled her onto his lap and told her to stay. The male even fed her a portion of his meal; the vegetables, what he didn't like.

Finally, as they were heading up to bed, Rei pulled her aside. They were standing in Nagisa's and Makoto's room, right next to the girl's pastel pink vanity.

"Haru has been following you like a lost puppy. What happened today? Did you neuter him or something?" He asked, running his hands down her arms. Smiling fondly, she shook her head.

"No, he just, said some things that made me very happy." She informed him. He smiled and gently pulled her against him, resting his head on her own.

"Well," He began, his voice rumbling through Ai's ears. "Tell him we want a turn with you. Nagisa isn't here, Kou has to work late tonight, and Haru's been hogging you all day; we miss our girls."

The lavender haired girl laughed. "I miss you too. Here, I'll sleep with you tonight."

"Ai!" Haru's voice, searching for her through the house, rang up the stairs.

"Or," She laughed, pulling away and kissing the bluenette softly. "I'll sleep with you tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan."

She found Haru in the kitchen, going through the cupboards, as if she'd be in them. Scooping her up, he carried her to his room and fell onto the bed with her, kissing her face.

"Haru, Haru, what's happening?" She giggled, pushing at his chest. Holding her tighter, he released an arm to cup her chin, and kiss her normally. Smiling, she leaned into his mouth, letting him crush her against him.

"I love you Aiichirou Nitori."

"I love you too Haruka Nanase."

"Good. Please, don't ever forget it."

Ai thought today would be great.

And it was.


End file.
